The Shang Wildmage
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: (((***Chapter Ten Up***))) A Shang Trained girl somes to Corus to train as a knight no more than a week after Keladry of Mindelan comes to the palace. Obviously, this will alter quite a few things, so pay no heed to anything overly strange. :)
1. Chapter One - The Beginning of a New Lif...

The Shang Wildmage  
  
Lord Wyldon of Cavall observed the child seated in front of him, thinking, Another one! Two, in less than a week apart…  
  
The child sat elegantly, waiting.  
  
The "second" the royal training master had referred to was a female trying to become a knight. Keladry of Mindelan had been the first; and now, no more than a week after the Mindelan girl had started, another one was here.  
  
"What is your name?" Wyldon asked, keeping his voice neutral. The girl drew back her hood.  
  
"They call me Kriti, my lord." The training master nodded slightly. At least she knew how to address her superior. He turned his attention to the man sitting next to the girl.  
  
"I am honored to have you here, Tiger." For that was the man's title; he was none other than the Shang Tiger, one of the highest ranks before going immortal. He smiled briefly, and said, "I suppose she will be put on probation?"  
  
Wyldon frowned and turned back to the girl – Kriti. Now that her hood was back, he could see her properly. She had soft brown hair, drawn back in an elegant bun. She had high cheekbones, giving her a look of superiority. Her eyes were a striking green, which twinkled with knowledge and pride. Her chin was stubborn, her lips full. A beauty she was; a beauty that cried out vulnerability. She sat gracefully, and upright; it was a grace that could be taken as lady like. But there was a subtle hint of readiness in her stature. Her head was held high, and her eyes were alert, despite their relaxed state. She wore a near skin-tight blue shirt that allowed mobility, and gray breeches that could conceal daggers – which Wyldon didn't doubt; the girl was Shang trained. Wyldon sighed, and asked to speak with the Tiger alone. The Shang warrior nodded, and told Kriti to wait outside, in the hall. When the Tiger turned back, the training master spoke.  
  
"I don't know, Tiger." Wyldon said wearily. "She looks…Well, she looks vulnerable. And it certainly doesn't look as if she could hold a lance."  
  
The Tiger merely smiled forlornly. "Oh, she can hold a lance all right." He said softly. "She can hold it well. She can hold it as she's riding full speed toward a quintain, standing in the stirrups. And the sword is like it was welded to her arm. And as a Shang fighter…" he paused and smiled slightly. "She could have held the title of the Shang Dragon."  
  
Lord Wyldon whistled softly.  
  
"That good, is she? Then why didn't she continue her training?"  
  
The Tiger hesitated a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"She wanted to come to Corus and be a knight."  
  
Wyldon nodded. "Very well. And I take it you are her father?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm her…" the Tiger paused a moment. "Guardian."  
  
"All right then," Wyldon said, thinking. "I will have a sponsor selected for her today; you are welcome to stay at the palace, of course."  
  
The Shang shook his head. "No, but thank you. I don't like staying in one place for too long." Wyldon smiled. "Very well. I will have the servants see you off. Farewell." He stood and shook the Tiger's hand, and the two walked into the hall where Kriti waited, unmoving.  
  
"Well, my dear," the Tiger said, crouching down to be on eye level with the ten year-old-girl. "This will be good-bye for a while. You're sure you don't want to stay with me and continue training?"  
  
Kriti smiled sadly. "I'm sure, sir. I want to be a knight; I need to be a knight." A short silence followed her words.  
  
"Very well." The Tiger sighed, and stood. Wyldon placed a hand on her back, and started to turn her to the page's wing. The girl looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Good-bye," she called. "And thank you." The Tiger merely grinned at her, and then left. Kriti turned back forward, head held high. She would complete the year of probation without mishap. There was no one alive she couldn't deal with. 


	2. Chapter Two - The Sponser

"She'll need a sponsor," Lord Wyldon told the assembled pages. Kriti hadn't even had a chance to change, but she didn't need to; she could ride through a storm and come out with every hair in place. Head held high, she gazed at the pages. She spied only one other girl; Keladry of Mindelan, she realized. As nice as it would be to have another female act as her sponsor, Kel couldn't do it; the sponsor needed to be a page of at least two years.  
  
Turning to Kriti, Lord Wyldon asked, "Your name and fief?"  
  
"Kriti-" she hesitated a moment. "Of the Shang."  
  
There were a few hushed whispers. "Did she say Shang?" "No, not her, not a chance!"  
  
"Who will sponsor her?" Wyldon asked loudly, silencing the pages. At first, there was no one. Then one hand shot into the air.  
  
"If you will let me, my lord, I will sponsor her." The boy was a blond youth, with beautiful blue eyes. Wyldon frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, glancing at Kriti.  
  
"Very well, Joren of Stone Mountain. You may sponsor her. But I warn you now," His eyes narrowed. "If you mislead her, it will be you who is punished, not she."  
  
"Yessir." Lord Wyldon turned and left.  
  
"You have ten minutes till the supper bell rings." He called over his shoulder. Once he turned, everyone crowded around Kriti. Immediately, her hands, acting of their own accord, balled into fists, and she was nearly into a complete fighting stance before she shook off the habit. Looking around, she saw Keladry beckoning to her, a smile on her face. Smiling slightly, Kriti made her way towards the other page. When she had reached the other girl, she held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Keladry – Kel – of Mindelan." She smiled, and Kriti shook her hand with a smile of her own.  
  
"Kriti, of the Shang." Kel looked curiously at her, but said nothing. Instead, she turned to the few boys around her.  
  
"Kriti, this is Nealen of Queenscove," The boy she referred to was a lanky youth who seemed far too old to be a page. Arching an eyebrow, Kriti put out a hand to shake his. Nealen took her hand, and brought it to his lips. Before he could kiss it, however, Kriti had grabbed his wrist and rolled an arm over it, twisting his arm out and behind. She stopped before it would start hurting. She smiled sweetly at him, and winked.  
  
"Don't do that again." Letting him go, she took a step back. Nealen just stared at her in disbelief, then started laughing. Kriti arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You like being hurt, Nealen?"  
  
"It's Neal," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "And no, though some might say I enjoy punishment." He smiled. "It's just that you would be the last person I expected to know Shang."  
  
"I said I lived among them, did I not?" Neal nodded, still smiling. Kel was laughing also, as well as a boy with coal black hair. Kel sobered and introduced Kel to the other boy.  
  
"Kriti, this is Roald of Conte." Kriti's eyebrows rose.  
  
Putting a hand over her heart in a sign of allegiance, she bowed low.  
  
"Your Highness," She rose at his annoyed sigh.  
  
"Call me Roald."  
  
"Yes…Roald." Kriti smiled slightly. At that moment a loud bell rang, and Kriti felt someone's hand on her elbow. Fighting the urge to snap the person's wrist in half, she turned to see it was Joren. Smiling slightly, he said, "We've seven minutes time to get there; you can change, if you like."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'll be right back." She walked into her room. She examined it quickly before getting undressed. It seemed there was nothing wrong. Opening her packs, she pulled out a pair of silver breeches made of silk. They were tight around her thin waist, and flared out from there, ending in bells at her ankles. Reaching again into her packs, she pulled out a soft linen blouse. Over that she pulled on a dark blue vest. Finally, reaching into another part of her pack, she pulled out a silver necklace. It was a simple chain, with a dragon pendent adorned in flowers. It lay easily on her shirt. She redid her hair in the bun, letting curled pieces of hair fall across her face. The simple effect gave her a look of grace and beauty. All this she did in a few minutes, but when she stepped outside, all the others were gone; even Kel. Only Joren remained. He smiled sweetly at her, and beckoned her to him. She smiled in return, and walked over to him.  
  
"Come on," he said. His voice was like music. "We still have a couple of minutes; we can take our time. You'll get the hang of these winding halls in no time." She merely smiled at him. The walked side-by-side, Joren breaking the silence between them to point out something or other. Kriti, for her part, said nothing. When they reached the mess, Joren stopped her from walking in.  
  
"Don't talk much, do you?"  
  
"I'm Shang trained; the first thing they teach is silence." Joren laughed. Kriti smiled. They walked in, and went to get their lunch. Joren swaggered over to a table full of his friends. Kriti hesitated, wondering if she should go with them. Looking around, she saw Kel and Neal, but neither seemed to see her. Looking back at Joren, she saw him wave her over. Smiling in mild relief, she walked over to sit next to her sponsor. Joren smiled at her, and introduced his friends. They were all stiff in greeting, but when Kriti wasn't looking, they eyed her body. Wyldon said a short prayer, to which the pages replied 'So mote it be.' Then they were allowed to eat. Kriti toyed with her food, mostly talking with Joren. She laughed at his jokes; all except the ones about Kel. Those she made no comment on, save her stony face. Soon Joren was leading her back to her room. Once they were there, Joren talked with her, waiting till the others went into their rooms. Once the hall was empty, Joren smiled, and took her hand in his, bringing it to brush his lips. Kriti made no move to stop him, only blushed slightly. Dropping her hand, he gave her one last smile, and left. Kriti watched him go for a moment, then walked into her room. Flopping down on her bed, she closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
I think I'm in love, She thought. 


	3. Chapter Thee - Tailors and Dragons

The next morning, she was brought to the royal tailor. The man took her measurements, and gave her the clothes she would need; a wool outfit to wear in the practice fields, and red hose and tunic trimmed in gold for afternoon classes and royal occasions. On her last day of rest before the training began, Kriti roamed the halls, learning her way. Not once did she ask for help, nor did she need to. Her memory of winding halls was good. Eventually, her wandering brought her to what seemed to be the teacher's hall. Walking a few steps in and seeing the names on the doors she was about to turn around, when she heard strange sounds coming from one of the doors.  
  
Stepping silently towards the door, Kriti put her ear to the door. From inside the room, strange clicking noises ensued. Intrigued, the young girl leaned closer to the door. Suddenly, a high whistle seared her ears, and she heard quick footsteps. The Shang training taking over, she stepped swiftly and silently into the curve of a stairway, shielding herself in the shadows. Peeking around, she saw a pretty woman step out of the room, hands on her hips. Beside her was a small lizard like creature.  
  
Kriti stifled a gasp. It was a dragon! She had always loved dragons. Quietly, she ran lightly down the steps, heading to her room. Once there she opened the door, closing it behind her. She flopped onto her bed, arms pillowing the back of her head.  
  
A real dragon! She thought. Here! In the palace! She felt giddy.  
  
Calming down a little, she closed her eyes.  
  
How wonderful! This place won't be half so bad as I thought. 


	4. Chapter Four - Up Early

The next morning, Kriti woke far earlier than the bell. Getting dressed in her new woolen clothes, she performed the morning exercises she had done since she was a child. She went through all the forms, and all the one- steps she had ever learnt. She was concentrating hard, making her punches so hard that they could have broken glass. A screaming 'tseer' brought her out of her thoughtless movements. Looking to the window, she opened the blinds that shut out daylight from her room. Leaning halfway out, she looked up. In the sky was a circling hawk. It's eyes never left one point of the ground. Following the hawk-eyed gaze, Kriti saw a group of sparrows. Then, quick as anything, the hawk dived, heading toward the sparrows.  
  
Kriti jumped halfway out of her window. Holding onto the pane with one hand, and with one foot planted on the ground outside her room, she waved one hand in the air and called, "Hey! Stop that! Get back, shoo!" The hawk flared out its wings, bringing his dive to a screeching halt. It cocked its head towards Kriti, then flew to land on the branch of a sapling tree just outside her room. There it perched, seeming to be waiting for something. Right away, Kriti leaped back into her room, coming back in a moment with a small piece of dried beef she had left over from her journey to the palace. Holding it in her palm, she opened her hand to the hawk. The bird of prey grabbed the piece of meat and flapped off, giving out another 'tseer;' Kriti thought it sounded rather like 'thank you.'  
  
Shaking her head, she turned back into her room, shutting and locking her shutters. Looking in a mirror, she tied her hair into a quick bun, then waited in a chair, knees tucked under her chin. Finally, the bell rang. With a grateful sigh, Kriti jumped out of the chair and opened her door. A man stood there, dressed in the Conte livery. The ten year old arched a delicate eyebrow. The man was grim looking.  
  
"I'm Gower," he said gloomily. "I'm t' clean yer room."  
  
Ah, Kriti thought. They told me a servant would be sent.  
  
She smiled slightly at him, stepping aside to let him in. He stopped short as he looked at her room, though. Her bed was already made, her things packed away neatly. Gower turned to her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Seems yeh didn' leave much for me to do," he commented. Kriti smiled wryly.  
  
"One of the first things I was ever taught was to keep a clean room," she told him. "If your bed wasn't made, and your room wasn't clean, you didn't get breakfast. I lived in the Shang school in Maren," she explained, seeing the servant's confused gaze. He nodded, then looked her over.  
  
"Wake up early, did yeh?" she nodded. "Well then, might as well get out there. Nothin' more for you to do here."  
  
"There's one thing, actually." Going to the table beside her bed, she lifted the silver dragon necklace. Putting it on, she tucked it under her shirt.  
  
"Yer not s'posed to have jewelry on, miss." He told her, watching as she put it on. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"It was a gift I received long ago; it's for luck. Please?" Gower shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'm not th' one to tell yeh what yeh should and shouldn't be wearin'. Go on with yeh." He waved her out of the room. Smiling happily, Kriti walked out into the hall, waiting. No one else was out yet, and she wasn't sure where to head first. She needn't wait long, though. Soon enough pages started filing into the hall, Jaron among them. Catching sight of her, the older page came to her side.  
  
"Breakfast first," he said. They walked to the mess. On their way, Kriti turned and waved to Kel and Neal. Joren saw and frowned.  
  
"You don't want go making friends with them," he told her quietly. "Not very high on the Stump's list."  
  
"The Stump?" she asked.  
  
"Lord Wyldon. It's what he's referred to as."  
  
"And why shouldn't I be friends with Kel? She asked indignantly. "She seemed nice."  
  
"Sure, right. She's an annoying prig." Kriti made no reply. Soon they reached the mess. This time, when she looked for a place to sit, Kel and Neal waved her over. With a glance at Joren's frowning face, she went to sit with her fellow girl page.  
  
"Hi," she said. Neal smiled, and Kel grunted. Neal winked at Kriti.  
  
"Don't mind her; she's not much of a morning person." Kel muttered something, including the words 'staff' and 'pain.' Kriti grinned. She asked what their first class was.  
  
"Shang training." Neal told her. At once, Kriti's face brightened and fell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kel asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "It's just…well, we're learning Shang. I lived among them in Maren. My guardian was the Tiger; I sort of miss him, and I won't be seeing him for a real long time." Neal nodded sympathetically. Soon the meal was over, and Kriti joined Joren again. He said nothing, merely lead her to the first practice courts. Kriti ignored it; for all that he was handsome, he didn't seem to judge character well. 


	5. Chapter Five - Interesting Ideas

"Hakuin, we've a new student today," Eda Bell told her colleague Hakuin, Seastone, the Shang Horse.  
  
"Yes, I've heard." Hakuin murmured. "They said in Maren that she could have been the next Dragon," Eda nodded, solemn.  
  
"I've an idea," Hakuin said slyly to the Shang Wildcat. "Today, we'll pair her off with one of the older students; I want to see how well she fares."  
  
"I don't know, the older ones know a lot more than the young ones, and she hasn't even started lessons yet."  
  
"Well, if she was raised in Maren, then most likely she's trained since she could stand!"  
  
"True," Eda smiled slightly. "Very well. We'll see how she fares." Hakuin smiled. They headed out to meet their students on the practice court. 


	6. Chapter Six - Fighting a Jerk

"Garvey, you'll pair up with Kriti," Eda called out as the two Shang Masters paired the pages up for practice sparring. Kriti had been thrown into their routines right away, without so much as an introduction. When she stood across from the third year page, he sneered.  
  
"I hardly think it will fun," he told her snidely. "To whip a first year like you. Don't know what she was thinking. That's why they shouldn't let women train as warriors; their brains are addled." Kriti's eyes flashed menacingly, and she smiled grimly. He was insulting the Shang the people who had taken her in and taught her how to fight. He was also insulting the Shang Wildcat, a fighter Kriti had always looked up to.  
  
"Ready," Hakuin called. "Begin!" Immediately, Garvey threw a punch, aiming for Kriti's face. She blocked with the ease and grace born of years of practice, and punched out at him. He blocked – barely – and turned to elbow her in the stomach. She was too quick, though. Spinning out of the way, she was in front of him again. She shot out a punch that connected with Garvey's jaw; it was a good thing Kriti had excellent control, else she would have broken the bone. Furious that she had landed the first punch, Garvey assailed her with punches and kicks, backing her up against the fence that surrounded the practice court. He grinned wickedly down at Kriti, expecting to see her look afraid, instead, she still held a grim smile on her face. By now, most of the others had stopped to watch the two fight. Garvey threw a punch, and Kriti caught it in her fist. Taken advantage of the lack of one hand, she punched at him. But it had been a slow, lazy jab, and Garvey was able to grab onto her wrist. Eda Bell and Hakuin Seastone watched the two closely as they struggled. At first, Kriti had the advantage. But, slowly, Garvey gained the upper hand, being a considerable amount taller than her. A bead of sweat started to form on Kriti's forehead as she fought for control, looking for some sort of opening that would give her a gain. Then, glancing over Garvey's shoulder, she saw the Wildcat watching her. Then came to mind something her old master, the Shang Tiger had told her. Recalling his advice, she did as she had been taught; she dropped to the ground, waiting a moment to think Garvey had won. He gave a cry of triumph – which was cut short as Kriti put her foot on his stomach, and flipped him over her head to land on his back several feet away from her. Leaping to her feet, she settled into a fighting stance, waiting to see if he would attack again. He only groaned and turned on his stomach, standing slowly. He glared daggers at her. Kriti smiled wryly. Nobody poked fun at the Shang in front of her. Turning, she saw the crowd that had gathered. A blush rose quickly to her pale cheeks, and she tried to step back in line, but Eda called to her. As Kriti made her way to the Wildcat, Hakuin glared at the others.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be practicing?" He yelled. With a rush, the pages went back to fighting. Kriti stopped before the two Shang Masters and bowed to them , arms crossed over her chest in the Shang style.  
  
"You've practiced with the Shang," Hakuin said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Yes sir." She said.  
  
"How long?" Eda asked.  
  
"About nine or eight years, ma'am."  
  
"And you're ten now?" Kriti nodded. Hakuin nodded admiringly.  
  
"Well, you certainly know what you're doing; there's no point in keeping you with the beginners; in fact, you and Kel could fight together. She's Yamani trained; she knows what she's doing too."  
  
Kriti bowed again, waiting to be excused.  
  
Eda smiled. "Go on then," she said, smiling. Kriti jogged back to her place in line. The bell rang a few moments later. Joren lead her to another field. His face looked stern, but he smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Good job." 


	7. Chapter Seven - A Wildmage?

"Here," Lord Wyldon said to Kriti, handing her a lance. The girl took it, arching an eyebrow; it was so light, she thought it might break if she squeezed it to hard. However, she said nothing.  
  
"Pick a horse from the extras in the stables," he told her. "Saddle it up and get out here quick." He started to turn away. At this, Kriti had to speak up.  
  
"My lord, uh, sir, I have my own horse. If you please, might I use him?"  
  
"The horses we supply are bred as warhorses. Yours will surely be too small- "  
  
"No sir," she interrupted. "Mine is a trained warhorse. He was a gift to me when I was very young."  
  
Wyldon stared at her for a moment. Then, "How old is he?"  
  
"He's a stallion of three years, sir, and standing at least a foot taller than me."  
  
"Very well," Wyldon said. His lip twitched ever so slightly, giving him the impression that he was trying not to smile. "Saddle him up."  
  
Kriti bowed, and broke into a sprint towards the stables. Slipping through the small opening in the barn, she looked around; there were plenty of stalls - how was she to find her horse? Sighing, she began to look in the stalls. As she walked further into the barn, she heard voices. Leaning against one of the stalls was the woman Kriti had seen with the dragon. With her was a short, pudgy man. Hesitantly, Kriti approached them.  
  
"Excuse me, but is one of you the horse master? Or mistress?" she added, glancing at the woman.  
  
"I'm the horse master," the short man said. He held out a hand.  
  
"Stefan."  
  
"Kriti." She shook his hand in turn. When she turned to the woman, she found her staring strangely at Kriti.  
  
"Daine," The woman said, shaking the younger girl's hand. She still watched her curiously. Kriti turned to Stefan.  
  
"I came here two days ago, and I've a horse boarded here. It's a large black stallion."  
  
"Oh, that 'un." Stefan said. "Finicky boy, he is. Right over here." He led Kriti to a stall a few steps away.  
  
"Go on," Stefan told her. I ain't goin' in there again."  
  
"Stefan, is it safe for her to go in?" The woman called Daine asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine," Kriti told her with a slight smile.  
  
Opening the stable door, she walked in. Moments later she led out a handsome black stallion – a black stallion with a white mane and tail. Kriti saddled him with grace and speed, the horse standing docile as she pulled the bridle over his head. Stefan stared, mouth agape.  
  
"If I tried to do that, he woulda bit my hand clear off."  
  
Kriti smiled slightly.  
  
"He doesn't like people much. I'm sorry if he caused trouble."  
  
She bent down to check his girth. Daine stepped up to the stallion and reached out a hand to pat his neck.  
  
The horse whinnied, his nostrils flaring, ears flat against his head. He tried to bite Daine's hand. She snatched it back unharmed, but she looked hurt.  
  
"Hey now," Kriti said to him in a gentle but firm voice.  
  
"That wasn't nice. Apologize." The horse whinnied and stomped a hoof. Kriti's eyes narrowed. "I said apologize, bucko." The horse heaved a sigh, and lipped her shirt. The n he turned to Daine, and neighed.  
  
"Apology accepted," she said, putting out a hand to stroke the horse's nose. The stallion backed away from Daine's hand, however. Kriti looked apologetically up at Daine, then grabbed the horse's reigns and headed towards the practice courts.  
  
"Wait a moment," Daine called. "What's his name?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Kriti looked from her horse to the woman.  
  
"Alalhmalyr," she said, her voice sounding strange as she said the word. "It translates into 'Shadow,' so that's what I call him, most of the time." Smiling, she turned and jogged out to the practice courts, leaving a very confused Daine.  
  
Could this child be a Wildmage? 


	8. Chapter Eight - A Lance, Classes, and......

"You first years to the back of the line. Watch the older pages as they hit the quintain."  
  
Wyldon told the pages. They obeyed, getting in line. The boys jostled Kriti to the end of the line; they did the same to Kel, who waited just in front of Kriti. Turning in the high backed saddle she sat in (Kriti had been given one of these too; after numerous tries and help from Stefan, she was able to saddle Shadow, and managed also to mount up), Kel shrugged and smiled apologetically. Kriti shrugged in return, silently telling her new friend she didn't mind.  
  
Glancing up, Kriti saw several of the boys staring at her horse; Alalhmalyr was strange enough in appearance, but his rude and often hostile nature caused others to be wary of him. Not to mention the fact that he was almost as large as a full-grown warhorse in it's prime.  
  
Kriti watched as the pages raced towards their targets. Joren was able to hit the very center of the quintain, charging straight past without being pounded by the sandbag that was attached to the wooden dummy. Neal wasn't so lucky. His lance grazed the rim of the shield. The dummy spun, hitting Neal's back as he went by. As he rode back, Kel smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, it was better than yesterday's," she told him. He just grumbled and got back in line. Kel was up next. She settled the weight of the lance over her strawberry roan's head, and leaned down to whisper something into the horse's ear. He took off, thundering towards the quintain. Kel stood in her stirrups and leant forward, striking the shield exactly in the center. She slowed to a trot, then came back around to wait in line.  
  
Finally, it was Kriti's turn. She guided Shadow to the starting line. Settling her lightweight lance over her horse's shoulders, she aimed the point of the lance at the small dot that was the center of the shield. She stood in her stirrups, leaning forward as far as she could without falling off. Then, Shadow took off. Kriti said no word, made no movement to kick him; the horse merely ran as he heard the thought, Let's go. Rider and horse dashed down the field, gaining speed as they drew closer. Kriti drew the hand that held her lance back, so her elbow and hand were behind her. Distantly, she was aware of Wyldon yelling at her to keep her hand forward. She paid his bellows no heed. As she neared the quintain, she leaned forward a few more inches, leading headfirst. Everything else dropped from her vision. It was just she, the wooden dummy, and the horse beneath her. The quintain drew closer. Just her lance and the shield…The lance, and the shield…The lance…And the shield…  
  
The lance shattered upon the impact of hitting the shield square on the dot. Kriti, having dropped the broken lance to grab Shadow's reigns, was darting past as the dummy turned. She slowed the black horse beneath her, bringing him to a slow trot. Turning, she saw the pages staring, mouths agape, at her. Frowning slightly, a scowl bringing her eyebrows low, she trotted to her place in line. Even Wyldon stared at her. He was the first to stop though. Clearing his throat loudly, he yelled, "You'll have to buy a new lance, Probationary Page Kriti. The money for this one will be taken from your store as well." Kriti nodded once, all the while thinking, It wasn't my fault the thing was to light. I'll just make sure my new one is nice and heavy. She stayed to the side, having been ordered to walk her mount as the others practiced on the quintain. She walked Alalhmalyr in circles for the remainder of the class. Finally, the huge bell rang. Kriti rode her bored stallion to the stables and swung down, taking off the high backed saddle quickly, having understood how to do it from putting it on. She hung up his tack, and rubbed him down completely. Once she finished brushing his beautiful moon white mane, she bid the stallion a fond good- bye, and started to leave the stables. Wyldon stopped her.  
  
"Pages bathe after the morning practices," he told her, eyes averted. "Since they use the men's bath, you'll have one in your chambers. It's already been drawn."  
  
"Yes sir." She said. He nodded briefly and stepped out of her way. She started running up the hill, and got halfway when her legs started to protest from the morning's exercises. Slowing to a trot, she paced herself the rest of the way to her rooms. She got into the bath and scrubbed quickly, changing into her royal page regalia. She walked to lunch, and arrived just on time. She got her lunch and sat down next to Joren and his friends. She thought it would be a good idea to switch between sitting with Kel and Joren. When lunch was finished, Joren lead her to her first class; reading and writing. She sat down near the window, behind Kel, in front of Joren. Their teacher was a shaven-headed Mithran priest, who didn't smile once. Through the entire class, Kriti wanted to protest, But I already know how to read and write! But the first lesson she learned in Maren was to obey silently. Finally, the bell sounded, and Joren took her to the mathematics room. There, trouble began to bloom. She had been taught the concepts in Maren, but it had always troubled her. Through the class, she struggled to understand the lessons of 'geometry,' and 'algebra.' Through the whole class, Kriti struggled with probabilities, word problems, and advanced division and multiplication problems. When the bell finally rang, she was near to pulling her hair out. Joren walked out of the class in front of her, laughing with Vinson about something. As Kriti gathered her quill and inkpot, Kel approached her.  
  
"I saw you were having trouble," she began politely. Kriti nodded ruefully.  
  
"If I've one weakness, it's mathematics." She said disdainfully. Kel smiled slightly.  
  
"I could help you, if you want." Kriti nodded eagerly.  
  
"Oh yes, I'd love the help. I really have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
"All right, meet me in the lesser library during our study our. Neal will be there. Roald might even join us."  
  
"All right, sure." Kriti told her. Exiting the classroom with a wave to Kel, she found Joren. He led her along the corridors to a History of the realm class. Not able to get a seat near Kel or Joren, she sat next to a window in the front row, next to Garvey, the same guy she had shamed in their morning class. The whole time he glared at her. Though Kriti paid him no heed openly, she thought, Well, you just should have been a bit faster; then I wouldn't have been able to flip you.  
  
The students waited as the teacher walked into the room. He was a short, grizzly man. As he surveyed the class, his eyes came to rest on Kriti.  
  
"For those of you who are knew," he said. Kriti sighed inwardly; at least he wouldn't single her out. "I'm Sir Myles, and the Baron of Olau. This is the History of the realm class; here we'll talk about – you guessed it – our lovely realm's history." This bought a few chuckles from the boys. Kriti and Kel were the only two to keep their faces placid, though they smiled, if only a little.  
  
"Now, it's been quite a year. Who would care to review? Why is it misleading to call our most recent war one of the Immortals? Neal?"  
  
"The Immortals weren't the leaders of the war. It was the Scanrans, the Carthaki renegades, and Copper Islanders."  
  
"Myles nodded approvingly. "Right." He turned to the rest of the class. "How many of your fiefs took damage?" Many hands went up; all, in fact, except for Kriti's. She looked down, hands clenched in her laps. She didn't want anyone to see the look of hatred on her face. Or the look of longing and pain. When she looked up again, emotions under control, she saw Myles arch gracefully curved eyebrows in her direction. Her face was stony. Myles cocked his head to one side, then turned to look at the rest of the class.  
  
"And how many of you know someone who was killed?"  
  
Hands went up again. This time, so did Kriti's, with a shudder. Again Myles looked at her. Nodding at her, he asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Kriti, sir." She said evenly.  
  
"You didn't raise your hand before when I asked if someone had attacked your fief, but you know someone who was killed. How?"  
  
Kriti drew a shaking breath. "Because, sir, I did not live in a fief. I resided in the Shang school. The fief it was in, Maren, was not attacked. It is not my fief anyway." Her hands clenched again. "My friend was killed, sir. She had only just become a Shang master. The Hawk, they called her. She left Maren, just like most of them. Leaving, wandering." She paused, and glanced out the window, as if she would rather jump out than stay and talk about her friend's death. "She was attacked as she was traveling on the Great Road North. Just outside Trebond, I think it was. A flock of Stormwings decided to attack her, to get a meal or something, I guess. I found out she was dead a week after it happened." Her fists were clenched so hard the blood welled under her nail from her palm. "Hawk was the first friend I ever had in Maren, and she was murdered. I vowed to find the Stormwing that killed her and return the favor, but the abomination was sent to the Divine Realms." An unnerving silence followed her speech, but Kriti didn't notice it. She remembered the Immortals War. She also remembered seeing the one Stormwing she had tracked for months being taken up into the Divine Realms. She gritted her teeth against the memory, but said nothing. Finally, Myles went on.  
  
"The loss of these people is felt." There was a moment of silence, then Myles went on to talk about why the Scanrans and Copper Islanders and Carthaki renegades were so intent on bringing down the realm of Tortall. Kriti listened half-heartedly. Her mind was taken up with memories. Finally, the bell rang. Kriti followed the crowd to a class filled with tanks of wildlife and nature. Kriti stopped in front of a large cage filled with twittering birds. They were all northern types; most of them were hawks and falcons.  
  
"Hello there," she said softly, reaching a hand through the large holes in the cage. There were a few annoyed – and rude - screeches, to which Kriti frowned. "It's all right. Calm down. Come here a moment." she told them in a soft, quiet voice. With a loud screech, one jumped off a branch in time, diving down.  
  
At that moment, Lindhall Reed walked into the classroom. His eyes widened as he saw the girl reach into the birdcage.  
  
"No-!" he started to cry as he saw the falcon dive. However, he cut himself off. The falcon settled itself comfortably on the girl's wrist. She turned her arm to look at the bird's face.  
  
"Well then," she said softly. "You're a pretty one, aren't you? Let's see, what are you…" She trailed off as she stared into its face. Lindhall came up to her, a strange look on his face.  
  
"How-how did you get him to do that?" he asked. Kriti glanced up at him, startled. Awkwardly, she bowed, keeping her hand still inside the cage.  
  
"I just asked to talk to him, sir." She told him innocently. Reed nodded.  
  
"Well, let him go back to his friends and take your seat, please." He told her. Kriti nodded and shook her arm. The falcon took off, flying up to a high branch. Kriti took a seat near the front. She had a feeling she would like this class.  
  
When it was done, she stayed back a moment to look at the falcon.  
  
"Good-bye," she told him, then walked briskly off through the corridors. Finally catching up with Joren and the rest, she walked into a classroom.  
  
And stopped, staring at a beaded creature. He was very tall, and Kriti had to crane her neck to see his face. He had a very short muzzle, over which he regarded her with gray slit-pupil eyes. Realizing her mouth was agape, Kriti shut it with a snap.  
  
"Good afternoon," the creature said with a nod to her. Kriti stepped farther into the room as people behind her tried to walk in. Silently she sat at a desk, still staring at the thing. Kel sat down next to her, smiling.  
  
"That's Tkaa," she told her. He's a basilisk. And our teacher in the ways of the immortals. He teaches those who don't have the Gift." Kriti nodded silently. Now her interest was pricked; an immortal was her teacher. Despite the contempt she felt at the world, she didn't feel inclined to hate this…basilisk.  
  
"I'm your teacher in the ways of the immortals, Tkaa said. "My name is Tkaa, and I'm here to teach you about immortals. Despite mass belief, all immortals are not evil. True, some live only to cause harm. But others, such as good unicorns and centaurs, as well as gryphon and winged horses and," he smiled a little. "basilisks."  
  
He went on for a few moments to describe other various immortals, when a knock came on the door. Kriti turned to the class's entrance. Daine stood there, dressed in a white blouse, and brown tunic and breeches.  
  
"Tkaa," she said. "Could I talk with you for a moment?" The basilisk nodded, and told the class to stay quiet. He walked out into the hall, closing the door part way. The class immediately began to buzz. Kriti stayed silent, a thoughtful look on her face. She wondered why Daine had come. She needn't wait long, though. Tkaa and Daine stepped back into the classroom. Immediately, silence fell. Tkaa bent down to ask Daine something. To Kriti's surprise, her reply was to nod at her.  
  
"Probationary Page Kriti?" Tkaa asked. Kriti stood. "You're to go with Miss Sarrasri." Kriti nodded, and gathered her things. Daine walked out of the classroom, followed closely by Kriti. She followed the older woman through the halls, and up a flight of stairs. Soon they reached the hall Kriti had seen her in that first day with the baby dragon. She stopped outside a door with a nameplate that read 'Numair Salmalin' and a newly engraved name, 'Veralidaine Sarrasri.' As Daine reached for the door handle, Kriti stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me Daine, er, Miss Sarrasri, but why am I here?" Daine smiled.  
  
"Just call me Daine. And you're here, because you seem to have very large amounts of wild magic." She opened the door and walked in, holding it open for a very stunned Kriti.  
  
Wild magic? 


	9. Chapter Nine - A secret Unknown

Once inside the room, Numair came out into a small seating area. Kriti sat nervously; she was in the presence of the most powerful mage in the world; he wasn't one to be taken lightly. Kriti sat on a stool as Numair and Daine stood in front of her. Numair glanced at Daine, to which she returned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm-I'm a bit confused," Kriti told them. "You said I had wild magic? But…isn't that a magic with animals?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Have you ever noticed anything like that before? Anything that attracted animals to you? Did you ever talk with them?"  
  
Kriti thought. Well, yes, she had just talked to the falcon last class. She'd always had an affinity to predatory birds like hawks and falcons, but she had never thought it was because of magic. And then there was Alalhmalyr, Shadow. Ever since he was a colt, he would behave for no one but her. As Stefan had put it, he was finicky. And they had been threw a lot together. He was cast out from his herd when Kriti had been cast out from her own home…She shoved thoughts of that ancient place away. If they wanted nothing to do with her, she would have nothing to do with them. Still…  
  
"Kriti?" Numair asked gently. "Have you?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes. Of course I've talked with animals before; it seemed only natural. But I never knew it was magic."  
  
"Might I ask, do you know how to keep yourself under control? Have you ever…have you ever heard a wolf howl, and want to run with the pack? Or have you ever seen a field of horses, and want to run with the heard?"  
  
Kriti thought a moment. She remembered a time, just after her friend's death, when she had felt so grieved that she leaped on Shadow's back without bothering to put any tack on him, and ran for what felt like arrows. She had been crying silently as she rode; she remembered vividly the sting of air on her wet face. Soon, they reached a beautiful meadow. It's grasses swayed softly in the wind; it looked the perfect place to be left alone with your thoughts. Kriti had leaped off Shadow's back, and buried her face in the soft soil of the earth. After a few moments she calmed down as Shadow lay down next to her, her resting on her back. The pounding of hooves trembled the earth, and the two stood quickly, looking about. A heard of horses topped one rise, the sun at their backs, and running for the sheer joy of it. She had stood there, staring. Then Shadow whinnied, and trotted a few paces towards, stopping to look back and beckon Kriti to go with him. Finally she ceded, and ran with him. She supposed it was what Daine meant.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Have you ever lost yourself doing so?"  
  
"Lost myself?" Kriti asked, puzzled.  
  
"Like, have you ever forgotten who you are? Thought you were just an animal?"  
  
"No," Kriti said slowly. "That's never happened could it?" she asked, fearful. Daine looked at Numair, who shook his head.  
  
"No," he said. "You have your magic under control, it seems." Standing, he came to stand in front of Kriti. She strained her neck to look up at him.  
  
"I'm going to bring us down to your power," he told her. "To your core. There, I can see your magic, and yourself. It will make things a lot easier." Kriti nodded. Numair motioned for her to close her eyes, doing so himself. The second the room faded from her vision, she could see inside herself. There was a mass of bronze, just outside a blinding white center. But, even as she watched, she could see bronze tendrils moving out from the small space there were in, slithering into the white core, and out, taking up more space.  
  
"I can fix that," Numair murmured. "You might want to look away-" his warning came to late though; a blinding light came; it was dark, with flecks of white in it. It formed a barrier around the white core. At first, it held, but soon it disappeared in both white and bronze light. Both her core and her wild magic were growing. In her mind, Kriti could see Numair frown.  
  
"Now that is strange," he said, almost to himself. She could feel him withdraw. Opening her eyes, she could see Daine and Numair staring curiously at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?" She chewed on her lip. Had he seen…? No, no, there was no way for him to; she had that thought guarded in every way she knew how to.  
  
"It's very strange," Numair murmured. He turned to Daine. "I never had that trouble doing your barrier; my magic was accepted right away. But you," he turned back to Kriti. "You just seem to absorb it." For a moment, Kriti's eyes widened. It couldn't be, he couldn't know, it couldn't be because of that…She regained composure of her face.  
  
"Is that bad? What will happen if that…barrier isn't there?"  
  
"Well, from what I know, it will make you forget at times that you are human. But from the looks of things, your magic has been trying to do that for a long time, but you've prevented it; how? And why?"  
  
"I-I," she stammered. It was exactly as she had been told…If anybody knew now, she would be in trouble. She couldn't let him find out. She couldn't let anyone find out.  
  
"Never mind," Numair said. "You probably don't know yourself." Kriti was startled as the bell rang. The whole class period had passed already.  
  
"Kriti, I want you to come here during this last class period everyday, instead of going to Tkaa. At least until you understand how to use your magic. All right?" Kriti nodded, and Daine held the door open for her. She frowned as she saw the younger girl's stricken look.  
  
"It'll be fine," she said. "Wild magic isn't hard to take a hold of; you just have to remember who you are." Kriti nodded. She didn't know. She didn't know… 


	10. Chapter Ten - The Shang Serpent

"Uusoae, my queen," the man murmured. He was bent down on one knee, head bowed. Before him was a great arch of shifting colors.  
  
"Vance Beldevsra, Shang Serpent," Came a voice. From the arch stepped a woman; or what seemed to be a woman. Her form shifted constantly. "You have served me well, and faithfully. I know have a new assignment for you."  
  
"Yes, my queen?" Vance, the Serpent asked.  
  
"Go to Corus. Observe their forces. Go as a Shang Warrior to their courts. Do not let yourself be caught; I will not tolerate failure."  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
"Report to me in two months time." Vance bowed, staying in that position until Uusoae's form disappeared. Vance straightened, and left the small clearing he had been in.  
  
"To Corus," he said aloud. 


End file.
